jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:COMMANDER JANGO
Bild:Star-Wars-Allstars.jpg MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU }} Die Person hinter Jedipedia Eigenlich gibt es über mich nicht viel zu sagen. Ich wohne in Hamburg und bin 13 Jahre alt. Ich bin schon immer ein SW-Fan gewesen. Als mein Vater von einem Kollegen den Tipp mit Jedipedia bekam, informierte er mich sofort. Ich war natürlich gleich hin und weg, als ich die Vielfalt dieser Seite bemerkte. Was mich betrifft, so verbringe ich meine Zeit oft mit dem Lego STAR WARS Computerspiel, aber ich liebe normales STAR WARS natürlich auch. Nur kann ich leider nicht den Spielstand übertragen. Star Wars hat mich schon fasziniert, als ich es zum ersten Mal gucken durfte. Damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, was für eine umwerfende Geschicht hinter dem Film-Epos steckt. Aber dann, nach vielen Stunden intensivsten Anschauens wurden mir auf einmal die Augen geöffnet. Wieso ich Star Wars so faszinierend finde, hat viele Gründe. Zu allererst ist es auf jeden Fall die Geschichte und die gute Musik, die Star-Komponist John Williams geschrieben hat. Also, man hat wirklich dieser Welt etwas Gutes getan, indem man diese Internetseite ins Leben gerufen hat. Ich beschäftige mich hauptsächlich mit Lego Star Wars. Ich baue damit und erfinde so immer neue Raumschiffe und Figuren. Außerdem freue ich mich auf das Erscheinen von LEGO Star Wars - Die komplette Saga. Coole Star Wars-Tests findet ihr hier :P.S.: Ich bin bei http://www.wikipedia.org als JohnWilliams angemeldet. Statistik Lego Star Wars Set's *4492 MINI Star Destroyer *4489 MINI AT-AT *4490 MINI Republic Gunship *7654 Droid Battle Pack (2x) *7655 Clone Trooper Battle Pack (3x) *7204 Jedi Defense II *7119 Twin Pod Cloud Car *7124 Flash Speeder *7104 Desert Skiff *7252 Tri-Droid Fighter *7255 General Grievous Chase *7251 Darth Vader Tranformation *7250 Clone Scout Walker *6205 V-Wing Fighter *6206 TIE Interceptor *7657 Imperial AT-ST *7660 Naboo Starfighter and Vulture-Droid *6208 B-Wing Fighter *7659 Imperial Landing Craft *7666 Hoth Rebel Station *7259 ARC-170 Starfighter *7671 AT-AP Walker *7670 Hailfire Droid & Spider Droid Video's Lego Star Wars Episode IV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TE7n25Qzcsc Lego Star Wars Episode V https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vcc9trT4m-4 Lego Star Wars Episode VI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNV4XCam9Nw Star Wars Final Countdown 68331 Top oder Flop? Hier eine Einschätzung der Qualität der Episoden I-VI: Episode I *Top: Invasion von Naboo, Boonta Eve Classic *Flop: Jar Jar Binks, Tod von Darth Maul Episode II *Top: Schlacht von Geonosis, Verfolgung von Zam Wesell auf Coruscant *Flop: widermal Jar Jar Binks, Anakin und Padmé auf Naboo Episode III *Top: Klonkriege, Duell von Anakin und Obi-Wan auf Mustafar *Flop: nichts Episode IV *Top: Duell von Obi-Wan und Darth Vader *Flop: wieder nichts Episode V *Top: Schlacht um Hoth, Aufenhalt in der Wolkenstadt *Flop: Lukes neue Hand Episode VI *Top: Jabbas Palast, Duell auf dem Zweiten Todesstern *Flop: Ewoks Interessante Gebiete Personen: *Kopfgeldjäger *Sith *Klonkrieger *Droiden Vereinigungen: *Arakyd Industries *Seperatisten *Techno Union Fahrzeuge: *AT-ST *B-Wing *V-Wing Außerdem Mit Sith kenne ich mich sehr gut aus, was das betrifft. Anders ist es bei Spezies, z.B. Trandoshaner. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache, Hauptsache ist doch der Spass am Schreiben. Außerdem bin ich Hobby-Schriftsteller (am Computer). Lieblings... *...SW Musik: Star Wars and the Revenge of the Sith *...Figur: Jango Fett *...Droide: R4-G9, Elbee, HK-24 *...Sith: Darth Tyranus *...Klonkrieger: Commander Cody *...Raumschiff: Theta-Shuttle Freunde bei Jedipedia *Boba F - Der freundliche Kopfgeldjäger *Anakin Skywalker - Der nette Junge von Tatooine *General Grievous - Der hilfsbereite General *Admiral Ackbar - Der Helfer von Mon Calamari *Premia - Der Gründungsvater Bilder Hier ein paar coole Bilder: Schlachten Bild:Schlacht von Sarrish.jpg Droiden Bild:HK-24.jpg Bild:WeeGee.jpg Klonkrieger Bild:ARCs-Hypori.jpg Bild:Fordo.jpg Bild:Quadblaster.jpeg